


Let Me Try

by AsexualAuthor7823



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Lion is a Cat, Coma, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Let Me Try, M/M, Memories, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, One Shot, Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Slow Burn, Songfic, Space Battles, kind of, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualAuthor7823/pseuds/AsexualAuthor7823
Summary: Broke down in the middle of space, it was supposed to be fine. A couple more vargas, or more of the Paladin's Earth hours, and they will be out of there. When the scanners show up with Galra battleships closing in on their location, they are cornered in the middle of space with no defense.The only person able to have an idea was Lance. But would they let him try? And what happens if he does?





	Let Me Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know why anyone would want to click on my story... But if you are already here, I would really appreciate it if you read it. I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> It will be a bit of a slow-burn in the aspect of relationships, so I'm sorry about that.

****

_ "Lance!" the voice screamed over the coms before everything fell mute.  _

_ The three paladins sat silently in their lions, the princess, and Coran in the communication bay awaiting news.  _

_ Everything was filled with the unsettling silence... until...  _

 

_ "Get him to the med bay, stat," Coran ordered, already inside the blue lion's bay hanger. Pulling him to the stretcher the princess helped pull down, the two lugged the unconscious paladin to the med bay. Desperate to save the light they hoped were not too far gone.  _

_ \--- _

"Where am I?" the Cuban asked, ignorant to the chaos around him in the real world. He was left in a room of a castle, alone, freezing in the air that seemed to seep through his skin at any pore. "Hello?" He called again, hoping for a response. 

"I am glad you're awake, Lance," he heard speak behind him. Though as he had whipped around, only the wall of the castle was left in his sight.

Deciding to walk outside, he left into the hallway, though, it wasn't? Turning his head, he wasn't sure what it was, it... "Home?" Lance's voice cracked in disbelief and hope. "What's going on?" 

One moment he was on the battlefield, and now he was home... there weren't many explanations besides few. Either he was on some whacky space drugs, or he died. 

"Lance," the voice spoke again. This time turning around, before whoever talked completely disappeared, he saw the sight of something blue walking away behind a corner. Chasing after it, unsteady at first, he turned the corner to watch as the object walked into a home, the door still cracked open. 

Blowing open the door, he was inside of the Galaxy Garrison's cafeteria. He was beyond confused, and he found himself feeling a lot like Alice in Wonderland. 'Is he unconscious?' he questioned to himself, he didn't know anymore. Except as a man talked with a group of friend, he was about to ask something as he tripped, fully prepared to fall into the group and their trays of food they held, he fell to the ground. 

"What?" Lance questioned himself, beyond confused now. "I don't think this happened to Alice in the book..." he trailed off. 

"And you are the paladin that saved the castle and lions from the Galras," he heard the voice speak in front of him. 

Pushing his body weight up, he looked to see a house cat with fur a bright baby blue. 

"Blue?" Lance questioned, head tilted to the side on wonder. 

"Hello Kit," she smiled at her paladin. 

\---

“Hunk,” the yellow paladin turned his head, eyes wide and his head shaking since they landed in their hangers. 

“Pidge,” he answered, as his hands continued to stir the batch of whatever he had been baking. He wasn’t sure if it would end up good, if anything he made since they brought their blue paladin back, would have been edible. 

“Have you gotten any rest?” they asked, the dirty blonde paladin questioned hesitantly. 

“Have you?” Hunk asked. 

“Mutually assured destruction,” Pidge answered turning away, pulling out her laptop and typing up a new code. They sat in silence. Only the sounds of keys on the laptop and the sounds of the whisk and the ticks on the timer on in the early morning for the team. 

“You should go to sleep. Lance or Shiro would yell at you,” Huk whispered, the last sentence in a somber mood than the first. 

“Neither of them is here, and now we are two paladins down,” Pidge answer analytical. “I can’t sleep. I’m trying to update the pods to try and get Lance out of there sooner.”

“This isn’t something you can fix with numbers or tech, Pidge,” Hunk tried to answer. 

“It’s not something you can fix with food,” Pidge snapped back. 

“What is going on in here?” Allura questioned, walking to the kitchen in haste, the mice following after in a chase. 

“Nothing,” Pidge hissed, packing her laptop and pushing pass the princess into the hallway. The youngest paladin walking to the med bay to run numbers. 

 

In a different part of the castle, Keith stayed isolated as the group proclaimed “lone-wolf” would. He trained with the drones, he trained and trained. When he fell to the ground panting and he couldn’t breathe, he got back up and trained. 

‘He wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t help. He wasn’t able to do something. He couldn’t help. He couldn’t help him.’ 

He wasn’t stupid, Keith knew that he was being reckless, he was ruining his body and he was going to hurt himself. But everything up till this point, he has been a natural at, but until yesterday, everything was going okay. As okay as they could given the situation. Shiro was gone and the team was already in shambles. They were looking to Keith for leadership, they needed him. But He couldn’t do anything.

So he trained. He trained and trained. He saw the drones closing in on his body, he had to think about which one to go for first. If Lance was here, which one would he? No! No, he has to think for himself. Who does he go for first? 

Shaking, he brings his sword up to hit the drone, but it was the wrong one. The one closing in on his right got his side. Sliding across the gym floor, he wheezed to the ground, barely breathing, he couldn’t breathe. He was trying to, but he couldn’t. It hurt and he couldn’t. The drones only closed in on him more and he was about to try and shout through the coughs if not for the heavily accented voice cutting through the deep breaths, the tapping of feet saying:

“End sequence,” the man spoke before hurrying towards the raven-haired man on the ground. “Number four,” Coran hurried over to the Paladin in hasty concern, “what are you doing?” 

“I need to get better?” he manages to speak through the heavy breaths he inhales. 

“Come on, let’s go to the med bay,” Coran ordered.

“No,” Keith denied before sending him into a fit of coughing, or hacks that leave him on the ground curled in on his side.

“You most likely have a broken rib, come on Number Four,” Coran continued, pulling him anyways. 

Too weak anymore to deny, he let the ginger pull him to the pod filled hanger that was deathly silent. Pidge sat in the corner, a blanket draped over her and laptop pushed to the side a ways away. Taking in the scene, Keith could only guess that Coran was the cause of the blanket, fully knowing Pidge would stay awake for days if she had an idea in her mind. 

“Sit,” Coran told the paladin as the older man walked to the drawers. “I should be getting you into one of the pods-’

“No,” Keith denied hurriedly. “I’m not going into a pod,” he added, fully ready to fight through the pain and run out of the med bay to get away from the said pods. 

“I said I should be. I doubt any of you are going to be taking care of yourselves with Lance in there,” Coran sighed with a frown. “So, I’m just going to take a look. Make sure it’s nothing else.”

\---

“Where am I? Why am I here?” Lance fretted over the fact moving away from the cat. Still distraught in the Galaxy Garrison’s cafeteria. “And why does it look like this place? I hated school!” he flailed about. 

Face dropping to what Lance would describe as a resting bitch face. “Stop hiding your fears in jokes. Not with me, Kit,” Blue told the boy. 

“Well, can you tell me why I’m here?” Lance questioned, visible gulping by her forwardness. 

“Do you remember the last thing that happened?” Blue asked. Lance getting an unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

“The battle…”

\---

**_You and I, we both know well_ **

**_I couldn’t do this by myself_ **

 

_ “We can’t do this without Voltron,” Pidge hissed through the coms. _

_ “We don’t have Voltron,” Keith yelled back, grunting out as he took a hit for the castle.  _

_ Lance stayed back, watching the lions and battleships. He watched as the biggest one begins to glow on the side. How it points to the castle. How every lion is positioned there. How everyone he has out here - his family - is.  _

_ “We need backup,” Hunk called through the coms. _

_ “We can’t get further than this area until the power is on,” Coran responded. _

_ “How much longer?” Keith questioned. _

_ “Three vargas,” Coran whispered.  _

 

**_And every day it’s all the same_ **

**_You picked me up when down I fell_ **

**_But I’m still standing through and through_ **

**_I know exactly what to do_ **

 

_ “I know what to do,” the Cuban finally decided. The idea flickering in his mind. Blue sent messages Lance knew that pushed him to stay away, to turn away and fall away from his plan. His plan was practically a suicide mission. But this was the only way. It was either one paladin or four paladins. Four paladins, their lions, the Castle of Lions, the princess of said castle and the man who keeps everything together.  _

_ If his sacrifice could save all of them, it’s worth it. They all saved him anyways.  _

 

_ “What do you mean by that, Kit?” Blue questioned, she is now curled into the tanned man's arms as he rests in the cafeteria against a wall.  _

_ “They had saved me? I mean, just… everything, they all saved me,” Lance shrugged unsure how to clarify. “Out here, everything feels the same, like the same song playing on repeat for the rest of your life. They make it bearable. I mean, sure, I know that I’d get snapped at sometimes, and all that. When I know that they can smile though, it’s the best,” Lance smiled himself. _

_ “Kit?”  _

_ “It’s fine, it’s just… that night…”  _

 

**_I’ll give it everything I got_ **

**_Although I’m not stronger than you_ **

**_I’ll be your shield, I can be your lion_ **

**_I’ll dry your eyes if I see you cryin’_ **

**_Believe in me and I won’t let you down!_ **

_ \--- _

“You thought of yourself as less?” Blue raised her voice, jumping out of the man's arms and in front of him. Her eyes flashing a primal blue with a furiously that couldn’t even match Zarkon himself. 

“I was just me,” Lance defended, crossed his arms in an attempt to try and cover himself. To try and make himself less vulnerable. 

“I’ve seen everything you’ve seen, Kit. Every doubt you’ve faced, everything. I know you have seen yourself as less, but to sacrifice? It’s beyond ridiculous! Your team needs you! They will not be able to survive without you,” Blue purred into his leg. 

“They can survive just fine. Probably better without my mistakes on the battlefield.”

“Let me rephrase that then, you stubborn Kit,” she groaned, “they can’t live without you.”

“What is the difference?” Lance questioned.

“Surviving is just breathing, eating and simply existing. Living is what you have done since you’ve been in space. You have made each other more than just paladins to each other, you are friends and family. You are people who wouldn’t turn their backs on others. So, would you want to do that to them?” Blue questioned.

“Well, no.”

“Good, because they need you just as much as you need them.”

\---

Back on the ship, things have not been any better. It’s been as a week and the unrest hasn’t been settling right with anyone. Shiro is gone, Lance is out of commission, Keith is injured, Pidge is short-tempered as every little thing, Allura can barely hold herself up after giving too much quintessence to the ship, and Hunk can barely think straight. The only one that is seemingly normal is Coran, and when that happens, you know you have a problem.  

Despite throwing up the facade that he is okay, he is beyond that point. The boy that helps him around the ship, the boy who he can share stories of Altea with is now in a pod. He looks lifeless and the only sign of like is the small rectangular screen to the side with all his vitals. 

He could still remember the night clearly, everything that happened. 

\---

_ “What happened Coran? The power just went out?” Lance questioned walking out into the main hanger.  _

_ “Probably from all your beauty products. Do they sell hair straighteners out here?” Pidge snarks from the doorway walking inside with Hunk to her side.  _

_ “Oooh, ha,” Hunk laughed. _

_ “Lance has curly hair?” Keith questioned, his head tilted to the side in curiosity.  _

_ “As much as this conversation is fascinating-” _

_ “Why thank you, Princess,” Lance smirked. _

_ “Lance,” she stared before turning back to the ginger, “Coran, what is going on?” _

_ “I’m not sure. Everything was going fine until the power shut down… would you mind Princess?” Coran questioned, pointing over to the quintessence area Allura stands. Accessing only the map of the area, the area was blank, sadly, with no planets somehow within a close enough distance for the lions to fly.  _

_ “Hey… what’s that?” Lance asked, pointing over to the red dots suddenly appearing.  _

_ “What indeed,” Coran questioned walking forward. Working alongside Allura, they were able to identify four large Galra ships closing in on their location.  _

_ “How did they find us?” Hunk panicked getting into the yellow lion.  _

_ “Forget that, how are we supposed to fight them off?” Pidge hurried to asked. _

_ “It will be most reasonable for each lion to try and take on a ship,” Allura advised from the castle.  _

_ “Sorry, not to try and hate on your plan or anything. But those things are like a million of our lions,” Hunk worried.  _

_ “Here come the ships,” Keith spoke, alerting the team. “Pidge and Hunk, you take the large ships. Try and take them out and if you can move on to the other ones, Lance, work on the smaller ships coming out. I’ll deal with protecting the castle. Ready?” Keith questioned. “Go!”  _

 

**_I'll give it everything I got_ **

**_Although I'm not stronger than you_ **

**_But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion_ **

**_I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'_ **

**_Believe in me and I won't let you down!_ **

\---

“You were dealing with the smaller ships,” Blue began, her voice held tight, “why the hell did you go to the larger ships, Kit? Did you have that much of a death wish?” 

“Doesn’t everyone?” Lance joked, a small false smirk placed on his face. When Blue hadn’t done anything with the joke, he decided to answer truthfully. “I saw everyone getting hurt. We wouldn’t have been able to take that much more damage, and I saw how I would have been able to stop them.”

“And that was?” Blue coaxed out.

“To get out of the lion.”

\---

_ “Lance! What the quiznak are you quiznaking doing?” Keith swore, in Altean, looking outside of his lion. He would have flown to get the blue paladin if now for the voice speaking into his ear.  _

_ “Hey, Keith,” Lance spoke, his voice shaking, “I already spoke to Coran and Allura. But, please, promise me you will tell Hunk and Pidge that they need to take care of themselves. Um, I don’t really know what the say right now,” Lance laughed. _

 

**_But now we've come so far_ **

**_I know just who we are_ **

**_And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun_ **

 

_ “Can you say this to them when we get to the mission debriefing?” Keith spoke, his own voice shaking when he was met with silence. “Unless… you aren’t planning to be there.” _

_ “I know you are fast enough to come to get me. I know that, Keith. But please, for the love for all of us, don’t,” Lance begged.  _

_ Keith could see as Lance jetpacked onto the ship, he wasn’t sure what Lance was planning. He didn’t know what he was even doing. _

_ “What are you doing?”  _

 

**_Now it's just you and me_ **

**_Like it was meant to be_ **

**_And I'll protect you, I'll defend you_ **

**_If you let me try_ **

 

_ “Well, first of all, I’m stealing a ship,” Lance chuckled. “How do you even work one of these things?” Keith could hear Lance question to himself. “Oh, found the firing thing.” _

_ “Lance. What are you doing?” Keith asked again, more urgency in his voice.  _

_ Keith wasn’t sure which ship Lance was that flew out of the hanger. But he watched each of them.  _

_ “My plan is on a new to know basis,” Lance joked while probably flying, an enemy ship.  _

_ “Quiznak, Lance! Tell me,” Keith’s voice begged.  _

_ “You will see. Just make sure Pidge and Hunk are away from the ship, call for a retreat,” Lance spoke. “I’ll protect you, I’ll defend you. If you let me try.” _

_ Keith heard the beep as Lance’s com was disconnected. Getting to Pidge’s and Hunk’s own coms, he began to sputter out phrases as he flew over to the ships Lance was heading towards. He hoped at least.  Phrases like, “retreat,” “fall back,” “protect the castle,” “I need to go get Lance.”  _

\---

Allura was beyond tired. She was about to fall to her knees right then. She needed to keep going though, this power was important. Without it, Lance is going to die. It was different when Lance pushed Coran away from the explosion. It was far different. Lance was lucky he is still breathing. 

Every flirt Lance made, it was never actually to try and date her. Sure, maybe in the beginning. Allura wasn’t that blind to see it. And though never interested in anything more as a friend, still not interested as nothing more as friends, she could see the meaning behind it. The flirting wasn’t for a date or for Allura to gain feelings towards him. 

It was always to keep them happy. To stay strong. She wasn’t that blind to see it as some others would. The particular missions in which she was exhausted past everything else, in which she wanted nothing else but just to go home to Altea, she would snap. She would find the hurt in his eyes before he hid them almost immediately. ‘How many people hurt you, Lance?’ She wanted to ask. 

 

She wasn’t the only one thinking it. As Keith had been sitting in front of the med bay. His eyes drifting along the pods that laid empty. He’d gone in here to check on Pidge, but now the gremlin is gone and he wasn’t sure where to look next. The whole reason he had been here to a first place was that she wasn’t in her room.

He had been avoiding this place if he was being honest. He was the one to find Lance that night. Since for the rest of the three weeks the Cuban had been unconscious laying in the pod, he’d have nightmares without fail every night. Each one as vivid details of how Lance looked. Each one either with made up details or as accurate as the day. 

One part was always true, Lance didn’t even make it to the castle. In his arms, he had died. So sitting in the med bay, his ribs with a dull ache from the week of the disaster, he watched Lance in the pod. He was peaceful. His face wasn’t in pain anymore as it had been a week ago. The small scratches he wore under his eyes and on his arms were faded. But that didn’t change everything else Keith bet the clothes he wore hid. 

The gashes and the injuries. The screams that plagued his nights. He wasn’t sure why this hit so hard for him. But he had one thing for certain, if Lance woke up, no,  _ when _ Lance woke up, he was never going to leave his side. 

\---

**_We'll stay together, now and forever_ **

**_Just let me try_ **

**_You and I, we both know_ **

**_We couldn't do this on our own_ **

 

Lance could see the red lion getting closer. He couldn’t let him get hit by what he was preparing to do. He wasn’t even sure if this would work. As Lance took in a deep breath, he let it be held for a moment before he opened his eyes again. 

After attacking the structure of the laser, he could only hope that it would ricochet and only affect the closest objects. Hopefully not Keith, Lance thought, and hopefully only him. 

 

**_You say you're fighting for my mother_ **

**_But won't see how much I've grown_ **

**_But I can't believe everything that I'm told_ **

**_I'll fight till the end, while I'm young and when I'm old_ **

\---

“Kit, why?” Blue questioned her paladin as they sat in the cafeteria. 

With a small chuckle, Lance looked away from what he would consider a house cat. Though at this point, he isn't sure what he would consider the small blue feline. “It’s the small reason you brought me here,” Lance answered.

“So you noticed,” Blue answered.

“When I met Hunk,” the Cuban answered, pointing over to the lovable man with a fond grin upon his lips. “There is Pidge sneaking around. This is also the day we met though. I remember. She had just finished sneaking about and with some people on her tail she just sat down at some random table,” Lance explained.

“How did you know it was this day?” Blue inquired.

“Keith,” Lance laughed, “I’d recognize that mullet anywhere. This is when he and some other guy got in a fight. Also, the day I maybe, sort of, could have had grown a crush on him.”

“Damn, red won,” Blue yawned. 

“Won what?” Lance questioned.

“You’ll see.”

“What?” Lance spoke annoyed. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nah, I’m just kittin’ around. What happened, the end of the battle,” Blue spoke, annoyed at all the interruption.

“Last time I checked, this time it was your fault. Truly though. I don’t know what happened after I did what I did. Everything just when black and then, I ended up here,” Lance admitted. 

“Maybe I should pull Keith here,” Blue wondered allowed.

“Wait! You could have let me go this whole time, but you didn’t?” Lance exclaimed in shock. 

“I’m kidding,” Blue answered after balancing herself from being thrown across the ground. 

“Then how do I leave?” Lance asked.

“That’s all up to you,” Blue spoke. 

“Me?” 

“You heard me. Now, I am actually going to bother Red to see if she has anything about what has been going on since you’ve been out,” Blue explained. 

“Wait, what if I can’t wake up?” Lance worried.

“Remember why you are fighting,” Blue answered before she disappeared into thin air. 

\---

Sitting outside of the pod, Keith wasn’t sure what mind-blowing thing was supposed to happen. I mean sure, he was here and looking at Lance in the pod. Sure, he knew that he was gay. Sure, he knew that he liked Lance. It was all obvious. Everything, the bonding moment. It’s just, why would Lance like him back? 

Walking up closer to the pod, looking to his own feet as he did so. He wasn’t sure was he was supposed to do. He just remembered the words sounding on repeat before Lance turned off the coms. Saying that he would defend and protect Keith, that he just needed to try. But who would protect Lance? 

 

**_But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion_ **

**_I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'_ **

**_Believe in me and I won't let you down!_ **

 

In the beginning, Lance and Keith didn’t know what the heck they were doing. They were scared and they didn’t want things to change. Maybe it was the face of watching Lance flirt with Allura constantly that Keith gave up hope. Or maybe it was that fact that he was always tense and short-tempered around the tanned boy. 

Everything about them, it wasn’t perfect, to begin with. Perfect, Keith thinks about the word as he stares at Lance. If their relationship wasn’t perfect, then he doesn’t want perfect, he realizes. 

 

**_But now we've come so far_ **

**_I know just who we are_ **

**_And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun_ **

**_Now it's just you and me_ **

**_Like it was meant to be_ **

**_And I'll protect you, I'll defend you_ **

**_If you let me try_ **

 

Keith just wanted another chance to protect Lance. 

“Lance, I’m not sure if in whatever space-coma you are in right now, if you can even hear me. But God, if you believe in a God because I don’t. Though if you wake up, I will start praying every night,” Keith began, he wasn’t even sure what he was saying at this point. He just needed these words out.

“Lance, I need you. If we stay together, I know that we can do anything, so just, please. I don’t know what is going on in your head right now if anything is going on in your…” Keith paused, a sob threatening to be let out. 

 

**_We'll stay together, now and forever_ **

 

“Please. Please, Lance, just wake up. We all need you,” Keith begged. “I’m not sure if the next battle we have if I’ll be able to prevent whatever happened, but I’ll sure as hell try. But I just need you to wake up.”

 

**_Just let me try_ **

**_Stay with me, fight with me, victories abound_ **

**_Now we've got this, can't stop us, and I won't let you down_ **

 

Looking up to Lance, Keith only saw the faintest of sparkle in the light, like a crystal falling from a cave’s ceiling. Lance was crying. 

 

**_I know you never asked to be made_ **

**_But now we've come so far_ **

**_I know just who we are_ **

**_And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun_ **

 

Lance could hear every word, and in the cafeteria, he saw as Keith appear, he stood in front of him a hand held out. A tear fell from his eye and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, how much time he missed. He wasn’t sure about anything. Looking into Keith’s violet eyes, even if they are in whatever dream hallucination this is - hold up, Lance thought, did blue actually bring Keith? 

Without really wanting to think much more about it, he took a deep breath, pushing his weight to stand up. Behind Keith stood the rest of the team, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran, all waiting.

 

**_But now we've come so far_ **

**_I know just who we are_ **

**_And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun_ **

 

Taking the hand in front of him, Lance had felt his body being pushed forward. Pain for only a moment until he could fell himself in someone’s arms. 

 

**_Now it's just you and me_ **

**_Like it was meant to be_ **

**_And I'll protect you, I'll defend you_ **

**_If you let me try_ **

**_We'll stay together, now and forever_ **

**_Just let me try_ **

 

“Lance?” the voice was unsure and scared. It’s been three full weeks and he wasn’t sure if the same boy who went into the pod is going to be the one that came out. If he is one hundred percent healed. There were a hundred more worries going through his head, but all he could see is Lance’s dark blue eyes looking into his, and that was all he cared about. 

“I love you,” Lance shouted out before Keith could say anything else.

“Uh,” Keith stuttered, “I do too… but umm,” the raven blush pointing behind him. Where the rest of team Voltron had formed. 

Allura, bless her soul, was fangirling to the mice, Hunk was smiling the cocky grin with Pidge. Pidge, making a snide comment on, “Took them long enough. Though I would prefer it not take someone to almost die for it to happen.” Coran held a proud smile looking to Lance and Keith. 

“Oh,” Lance spoke in understanding. “Can you still say it?” he asked with his signature smolder look. 

“I love you too, you reckless, idiotic, and quiznaking dumbass,” Keith answers before pulling Lance down to his lips to place an urgent and terrified kissed to the Cuban’s lips. “Now, please, don’t do something like that again.”

“Okay,” Lance answered. "Maybe."

" _Lance."_


End file.
